


UNDERREVENGE: The Beginning

by RejectedSamsung



Series: Underrevenge: The Beginning Book Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underrevenge (Undertale), Inspired By Undertale, RejectedSamsung, Underrevenge Creator RejectedSamsung, Underrevenge Frisk, Underrevenge Sans, Undertale AU, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Sans, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejectedSamsung/pseuds/RejectedSamsung
Summary: It Was The 20th Genocide Run That Started It All, Sans Has Seen The Kid Kill More Than He Can Count And Can't Handle Seeing His Brother Die, The Kid Has Only Done 10 Pacifist Runs. But This Run Is Over Did It For Him. As The Kid Reset Everything Changed. But What Happened Back In The Judgement Hall As The Kid Reset. What The Kid Doesn't Know Is She Is Gonna See That The Pun Loving Skeleton She Knows Is Not The Same Anymore. And Soon Finds Out, It's Not Just Her Fault For Hurting Sans...But That Someone Else Is Too Blame."Sans...What Happened To You?! This Isn't You!""YOU'RE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!! IT'S YOUR FAULT!""Brother! Please! Let Me Go!! You're Hurting Me!""My Child! Get Back!""Mom!""GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MURDERER!!!""SANS!!! STOP THIS""AAAAAHHHHHHHH""SANS!"





	UNDERREVENGE: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So First Off Thank You For Reading My Book Of My AU Underrevenge. This Book Is Gonna Have The AU's ACTUAL Storyline That Was Completely REDONE. Just Know That There Maybe Some Spelling Error's That I Probably Overlooked Because I Write The Actual Book On A Different Website Or On My Phone. So I Apologize Completely For That. Anyway I Hope You All Enjoy This Book And Enjoy My AU. I Will Be Posting New Chapters Whenever I Get The Chance Or When They Are Done.
> 
> ©Underrevenge Belongs To RejectedSamsungYT  
> ©Undertale Belongs To Toby Fox

_ “The 20th timeline of the Genocide Run. While there has only been, 10 Pacifist Runs. Will This Ever End” _

_ Fight.  _ As the human child's hand hovered over the button she thought about it before she went over to  _ Mercy  _ and pressed it, but it was too late to show Mercy to the monster she was fighting. The monster glared at the child then fired a bone at the child who was too slow to dodge and was struck in the chest, her soul shattering and the monster started crying holding onto the red scarf of his dead brother. He heard laughter around him, a laughter that sounded like it was glitching if you listen hard enough. He looked around him yelling, calling out to the laughter to show themselves. And the laughter did.  _ "I can help you, get your revenge"  _ the monster was shocked at seeing the monster before him, the monster was a skeleton who glitched and had blue tears running down his face. "What's the cost?" The monster said.  _ "All of this mess, was the child's fault. She killed YOUR friends. She killed YOUR brother. What are you gonna do about that?"  _ the monster fell to his knees and covered his left eye as it was burning a cyan flame. That started sparking red around the middle. "It's the kid's FAULT..they killed my brother, now I'm gonna kill HER in Revenge for murdering my BROTHER" around them the world started to glitch the monster stood up he felt pain coming from his Soul and saw it float out of his chest, he saw how half of it was glitching and covered in what appears to be red lines. Than he started laughing. The world glitched from the kid trying to reset.

Back to the human child.  As she held her hand above the  _ Continue  _ Button she went to the  _ Reset _ Button and pressed it. Then she heard laughter as she was back in Snowdin; The Child saw two beings standing far away, as she walked closer she saw some monsters she knows, she soon finds out that it’s her friend’s and...Toriel. But as she got a little bit closer it there was a certain skeleton she knew holding them hostage by the blue magic “Sans?, is that you?!” Sans looked behind his left shoulder hearing the child but all he did in response was chuckle. Then turned around fully his appearance was a bit different..his left eye was glowing red instead of that cyan blue, He was still wearing Papyrus’s scarf even though he was alive and in his older brother’s clutches. His shorts were the blue line going down them was now red. “Sans….what is going on what are you doing!?” Frisk asked/yelled at him, but he chuckled again looking back at their friends before looking back at her “doing what I should've done. Protect them and KEEP YOU!! From killing them” he said with anger in his voice, Frisk looked shocked and stepped back a little but held her ground “Sans, i’m not doing the genocide route. I was gonna do the pacifist run until i saw this happening…Sans what happened back in judgment hall after I died?” “NONE of your concern Kid, i will get my revenge for what you’ve done from the 20 genocide runs….the past 20 kills of our friends and other monsters, the PAST 20 murderous kills you did to MY BROTHER!” Sans yelled as his magic squeezed the others Souls and his left eye blazed more red, Sans was hit with memories from the past genocide runs Frisk had done. 

**_Sans watched as Frisk, killed monster he watched with horror in his eyes knowing this is something that the Frisk he knew in his very soul WOULD NOT do. But he shook his head and teleported to Snowdin to find Papyrus but he was too late, he saw Frisk swing her knife as she sliced Papyrus’s head off as his body reduced to ashes. As she kept walking forward not hearing him cry at the death of his brother, Sans pinpricks disappeared leaving nothing but dark, empty hollow sockets until his left eye burned a bright cyan blue hinting small bits of red in the middle. “This isn’t over…” he spoke, as he wrapped Pap’s scarf around his neck._ ** Sans gripped his skull and glared at Frisk, “BROTHER...PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! YOU’RE HURTING ME!” Sans turned around right when Papyrus said that, his face softens as he looks at his brother “i can’t do that bro..i must protect you...and our friends..” “BROTHER..PLEASE THIS ISN’T SOMETHING YOU WOULD DO...YOU SHOULDN’T RESORT TO VIOLENCE” Papyrus said, as he tries to reason with his older brother who shakes from the pain in his soul as the left side glitches and the red spreads from the emotions, memories, and what that visitor said to him in the hall. “Sans, Papyrus is right...please don’t do this its gonna eat you alive...you’ll do something you’ll regret-” “SHUT UP!!!!” 

_ ‘But let’s not get ahead of ourselves,...on the story. I’m not gonna tell you the ending of the story just like that and ruin what I’ve got to tell you all..The story I'm about to tell you, is the story of how my best friend Sans, changed into something that is evil from wanting so much revenge because of me and what I've done. But i know that i can bring him back. I’ve seen it. I’ve seen it happen. I’ve seen him fight to bring himself back and it hurts me so much to see him like this, but what he has become…always...always wins. I got to go, that’s Mom and Papyrus calling for me…’ _

_ Don’t worry Sans, we’re gonna bring you back. Hang in there Dunkle.. _

_ Signed, _

_ Frisk Dreemurr _


End file.
